Por su padre
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Jamás en su vida pudo pensar que él llegara a sentir tanto, a experimentar tantas emociones y mucho menos por él, por su padre. Aunque era algo irónico si se lo llegaban a preguntar, como pasar de la admiración a la euforia, para terminar con un gran deje de lastima...
1. Admiración

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Ayer las escribí, pero hasta ahorita las trascribí y bueno, aquí se las dejó, estas viñetas con Draco como que me tomaron más tiempo que las de Astoria xDUu**

******En fin, como sea, no tengo mucho que decir, ando más allá que acá... Espero que les gusten ********  
**

* * *

Por su padre...

_Admiración, Euforia y Lastima_

**Admiración.**

Draco Lucius Malfoy toda su vida había sentido admiración por su padre. Ese hombre elegante, serio y audaz que simbolizaba todo lo que él añoraba ser. Desde pequeño cuando volteaba a mirar a su padre hacia arriba, pues apenas medía poco más de un metro, sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión y admiración.

Ver a su padre, con esa mueca de desprecio por los demás y los ojos gélidos, era como estar admirando a una deidad.

Para Draco, su padre estaba por más allá del bien y el mal, defendiendo los ideales de la pureza de la sangre que las mentes mediocres no podían entender. Por eso el pequeño rubio se esforzaba por ser igual a su padre, imitando sus gestos y repitiendo todas esas ideas extremistas que escuchaba.

—Nunca olvides que ellos son basura, Draco. Son seres despreciables que no deberían ni siquiera de decir —le repetía constantemente su padre y él siempre respondía con una efusivo movimiento de cabeza, arrugando sus cejitas rubias en un gesto de concentración.

Sin embargo, pese a demostrar que lo que más anhelaba era ser como su padre, no fue hasta el otoño de 1986 cuando lo dijo con todas sus letras.

Era una tarde calurosa en la que ambos rubios había ido a un extraño pueblo para reunirse en un bar con tipos raros. Draco no les había dado mucha importancia y aunque se aburría, mantenía su nariz en alto y sus ojos bien abiertos como si aquello fuera lo más emocionante del mundo.

Al cabo de una hora, dejaron el lugar y pasó algo que el pequeño Draco de seis años no entendió bien.

El heredero Malfoy solo supo que había sido un muggle mugroso y detestable que se había acercado a ellos con un extraño artefacto en la mano y pidiéndoles que le entregaran todo lo que traían. Draco dedujo que a lo mejor quería robarle la magia, como su padre siempre decía que hacían esos malditos sangre sucia.

Sin embargo ese muggle no les pudo quitar nada, pues su padre se había defendido magistralmente. En un ágil movimiento, el patriarca Malfoy había sacado su varita y un rayo verde había cruzado el aire, dando directamente contra ese muggle que quedó inmóvil en el suelo, del que jamás se volvió a levantar.

Draco no se asustó, como hubiera sido la reacción normal que hubiera tenido cualquier otro niño. Tal vez porque en ese momento no entendió la magnitud de lo que acaba de presenciar, solo se limitó a sonreír y mirar a su padre con sus ojos brillando.

Los rayos del sol no podía caer en un mejor angulo sobre Lucius, causando reflejos en su cabello platinado, acentuando sus facciones y provocando una aura dorada a su alrededor. El hombre no había perdido su porte serio y aristócrata de siempre, por lo que ante los ojos de su hijo solo pudo lucir como un dios que había interferido momentáneamente en el mundo mortal para evitar una injusticia.

Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió al pequeño y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras una inmensa admiración por su padre lo inundaba.

—Quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande —dijo claramente Draco, sin perder esa sensación especial que solo sentía a ver a su papá.

* * *

**Chan, chan, se acabó, ¿les gustó? ****Espero que sí y que lean los demás **:3

**Aunque por mientras: Muchas gracias por leerme ^^ y muchos besos**


	2. Euforia

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******El que sigue y que espero que también les vaya a gustar :3 **

* * *

Por su padre...

_Admiración, Euforia y Lastima_

**Euforia.**

La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza, provocando que sus manos temblaran sin querer. Su respiración era acelerada, pues sus pulmones le pedían más aire de lo normal. Era extraño, pero sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar por toda esa felicidad que le recorría el cuerpo.

La verdad es que jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera cuando había montado en escoba por primera vez o cuando lo había elegido para la casa de Slytherin, ni siquiera cuando esa chica que tanto le gustaba le había dado un beso después de aceptar ser su novia.

Le emoción que sentía en esos momentos no se podía comprar con nada.

Sacó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza, sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y dio unos pequeños golpes al respaldo de esa silla que solía usa su padre.

Ahora él era el que estaba a cargo y aunque le dolía saber que su padre estaba en Azkaban, el optimismo de tener por una oportunidad para demostrar quien era él, lo ponía eufórico. Sí, esa era la palabra adecuada para describir todo eso que sentía recorrer su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Se dobló la manga del brazo izquierdo y sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a orejea, admiró la marca tenebrosa, para luego gritar de emoción. Se sentó en la silla de su padre y subió los pies al escritorio, mientras tomaba ese bastón con cabeza de serpiente que pertenecía al patriarca Malfoy.

Ahora él era la cabeza de la familia, el zar, el rey, lo que fuera, pero solo el Señor Tenebroso estaba por encima de él. Esa era su oportunidad de demostrar que había aprendido bien de su padre, que no era un mediocre y podía dejar el apellido Malfoy muy arriba. Porque no solo estaba a cargo del patrimonio de la familia, sino que como mortífago tenía una misión especial.

—¡Porque de entre todos me escogió a mí! ¡A mí! —gritó eufórico y riendo como loco—. ¡De entre todos, la gloria me pertenece solo a mí!

Se levantó de un salto y recorrió el lugar con el bastón en alto. Estaba derrochando toda la energía y euforia contenida desde esa mañana cuando el Señor Tenebroso en persona le había encomendado la misión.

Ahora él era como su padre, tal cual lo había soñado siempre. Un Malfoy, un mortífago, un hombre poderoso que tenía en sus manos el poder de la vida y la muerte. Solo le faltaba un cosa más para celebrar y ser igual a su papá.

Se acercó a la mesa de cedro que estaba a un lado del escritorio, tomó un vaso de cristal y enseguida lo lleno de Whisky de fuego, para tomárselo de un solo trago. Sintió como le quemó la garganta y medio se ahogó, pero intentó no darle importancia, porque esa sensación no se podía comprar ni por poco a la euforia que seguía revoloteando en su estomago y corriendo por sus venas.

Golpeteó el escritorio con sus dedos, luego con el anillo y terminó por tomar la botella llena para darle un trago directo. Quería celebrar, quería comenzar ya con sus planes, quería probarle al mundo que el era un Malfoy con todas las de la ley, como su padre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Galletita? ¿Tomataso? ¿Basiliscos? emmm... ¿Hypogrifos? No sé que haría con uno, pero igual lo acepto xD**

**Aunque si alguien tiene por ahí un buen café, lo acepto más gustosa aún, porque ya me ando durmiendo xD**

**En fin, ¡muchos besotes y sigan leyendo! ^^**


	3. Lastima

******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

Este fic participa en el reto** "Viñetas de emociones"**del foro**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

******Pues, esta es la última de las tres viñetas, igual espero que les gustaran todas ^^**

* * *

Por su padre...

_Admiración, Euforia y Lastima_

**Lastima.**

Suspiró mientras le quitaban las esposas. Al final de cuentas había sido absuelto de todos los cargos gracias a su madre y al testimonio de quien menos creyó que lo ayudaría, Potter.

—Aquí están sus cosas, señor Malfoy —le dijo el auror que lo estaba libreando.

Recibió su anillo de serpiente, una reliquia familiar que metió a su bolsillo junto con unos pedazos de pergamino arrugado que no recordaba que decían. Lo único que se puso fue una cadena con un camafeo donde se veía la dulce e inocente cara de una niña castaña con ojos verdes que no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Puedo hablar con mi padre antes de irnos? —pidió el rubio con una voz calmada que delataba el cansancio y melancolía que lo inundaba, porque si bien él iba a regresar a casa, su padre se quedaría de por vida en Azkaban, pagando por sus errores.

—No tardes y cuidado con los dementores —le dijo el hombre con seriedad y sin moverse de su lugar, donde un patronus en forma de conejo saltaba a su alrededor.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y se alejó apenas tres metros de donde estaba el auror, parándose frente a la celda de su padre.

Lucius lucía muy demacrado, con su largo cabello rubio enmarañado, su piel grisesca y unas marcadas ojeras negras por debajo de sus grises ojos que lucían hundidos.

—Ya me voy —anunció el joven, tragando algo de saliva con dificultad.

—Cuida a tu madre —le respondió el hombre, sin voltear a verlo—. No olvides todo lo que te he enseñado, porque el hecho de que me vaya a pudir aquí no significa que tengas carta libre para hacer lo que se te venga en gana con nuestro patrimonio —añadió con voz lenta y sería, arrastrando las palabras como siempre.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, como queriendo comprobar si lo que veía era real, y luego rió con amargura, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Que patrimonio, Lucius? —preguntó con ironía en sus palabras—. Nuestro apellido está por el suelo, nuestra casa está en ruinas, nuestros bienes han sido confiscados y los negocios se vinieron abajo hace tres años atrás. ¿Dime que patrimonio no puedo tocar?

—Tu linaje de pureza, no lo vayas a ensuciar con una asquerosa sangre sucia o una muggle —le espetó, volteándolo a ver con sus ojos grises que tenían los parpados caídos.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Draco, esbozando una sonrisa burlona—. Con todo lo que ha pasado y no pierdes la oportunidad de seguir con eso.

—Solo quiero que te quede claro que si llegaras a traicionar a la familia te desconocería como hijo —aclaró.

—Jamás pensé que te llegara a decir esto, padre —dijo antes de suspirar—. Me das lastima —confesó, notando como el hombre mayor enarcaba una ceja—. Estás aquí por todos tus errores y si bien no soy quien para juzgarte, me da tanta tristeza que no seas capaz de cambiar pese a estar tras las rejas.

—No necesito tu lastima, Draco —le respondió Lucius—. Lo único que quiero es tu palabra de hombre de que no dejarás de lado las tradiciones de la familia.

—Tranquilo, ya tengo a mi chica y es de sangre limpia —contestó el rubio de cabello corto—. Pero fuera de eso, no cometeré tus mismos errores.

—Yo no me equivoqué, Draco —insistió—. Todos aquí están mal, pero en algún momento lo entenderán y me darán la razón —aseguró, sonriendo de medio lado con una arrogancia que parecía no perder pese a las circunstancias.

El joven Malfoy ya no supo que contestar, solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a suspirar. No podía creer que ese hombre terco, demacrado y equivocado fuera el hombre que más había admirado en su vida. Lucius ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer sus errores y le dolía reconocer que ya no sentía cariño por él, solo lastima. Lastima de saber que se moriría ahí, aferrado a unos ideales tontos que lo hundirían más y más.

Incluso sentía lastima de si mismo, porque lo había perdido todo por una tonta idea que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aunque más lastima le producía su padre, que pese haberlo perdido todo, incluyendo la libertad, no era aceptaba que estaba mal.

Con ese último pensamiento y lleno de nostalgia, tristeza y lastima, abandonó Azkaban.

* * *

**¿Pues... qué les puedo decir? Si tengo algún error por ahí, mañana o mejor dicho... más tarde lo corrigo, porque de verdad que ya tengo los dos pies en el mundo de los sueños, pero quería publicar de una vez.**

**Espero que les gustaran ^^ y que no duden en dejármelo saber u opinar de lo que sea también, ya saben que acepto de todo**

**Les agradezco mucho que me leyeran y les mando un beso enorme :3**

**Pd. Pacense por los foros, os aseguro que les gustan.**


End file.
